1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a density control technique in an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic scheme is required to have output-image-density stability and the like. US2008/0131152 discloses a technique of forming a test pattern on a recording material using each of a plurality of values of an image forming condition (process condition), to determine an image forming condition that achieves a target density. In US2008/0131152, the range of values of the image forming condition used when forming the test pattern is predetermined.
The diversification of the use environment of users and the printing mode can cause a situation where the target density is not included in the density range of the test pattern formed using the image forming condition in the predetermined range. In such a case, the image forming condition cannot be determined accurately. On the other hand, excessively widening the range of values of the image forming condition to be used so that the target density is included in the density range of the test pattern can lead to lower accuracy of density control.